Des rois tristes, des petits lutins et de l'intelligence
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Parce que l'intelligence est parfois lourde à porter. Que parfois le prix est trop élevé. Même quand on s'appelle Mycroft Holmes. Oh, et aussi parce que les petits frères comprennent beaucoup de choses. Peut-être pas tout mais beaucoup de choses.


**Des rois tristes, des petits lutins et de l'intelligence**

Parce que l'intelligence est parfois lourde à porter. Que parfois le prix est trop élevé. Même quand on s'appelle Mycroft Holmes. Oh, et aussi parce que les petits frères comprennent beaucoup de choses. Peut-être pas tout mais beaucoup de choses.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas un enfant comme les autres. Maman dit que c'est parce que je suis très intelligent. Sauf que c'est pas vrai. C'est Mycroft qui l'a dit. Que je n'étais qu'un stupide gamin. Et Mycroft est très intelligent et même qu'il sait tout. Alors que Maman ne sait pas tout. Et elle est moins intelligente que Mycroft. C'est Mycroft qui l'a dit. Alors ça veut dire que suis stupide pour de vrai. Pas pour rire. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas un enfant comme les autres. Parce que je suis stupide, et les autres enfants, ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils obéissent à leurs grands frères, ils ne font pas les choses sans réfléchir. Et ils sont concentrés en classe. Moi j'y arrive pas… Maman dit que c'est parce que je pense trop et parce je m'ennuie. Mais en fait c'est parce que je suis stupide. Maman aussi est stupide. C'est Mycroft qui l'a dit. Que Papa et Maman étaient trop stupides pour comprendre. Papa dit que Mycroft n'est pas non plus un enfant comme les autres. Mais lui c'est parce qu'il est intelligent et moi parce que je suis stupide. Moi je trouve que c'est pas grave d'être stupide si Maman l'est aussi. J'aime bien être comme Maman. C'est mieux que d'être comme Mycroft. Parce que Mycroft il est là que pendant les vacances alors que Maman elle est là tout le temps. Et quand Mycroft est là il ne fait jamais faire de bruit parce qu'il travaille. Moi je lui ai dit qu'on a pas besoin de travailler et qu'on peut jouer parce que c'est les vacances. Mais Mycroft a dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, que j'étais trop petit et que de toute façon j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre et que je ne valais pas la peine qu'il perde du temps à m'expliquer et il est retourné dans sa chambre. Alors j'ai plus fait de bruit. Et puis je me suis souvenu du roi du livre de la bibliothèque, celui qui était triste et qui ne voulait plus rire, ni sourire ni s'amuser. Et les gens non plus n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pour ça que Mycroft me grondait toujours. Parce qu'il est un roi triste. Sauf que dans l'histoire, il y a un héros qui réussit à faire oublier son chagrin au roi. Et alors le roi sourit et tout le monde est bien content. Alors j'ai dit que je pourrais être le héros qui console Mycroft et comme ça on pourrait aller jouer tous les deux !_

oOo

« Non Sherlock.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je travaille. Et que tes histoires drôles ne sont pas drôles.

- Si, elles le sont !

- Non. Elles sont bêtes. Si tu les trouves drôle c'est parce que tu es stupide.

- Mais tu ne les connais pas, peut-être qu'elles sont intelligentes…

- Sherlock…

- Mais Mycroft…

- Va-t-en.

- Mais je dois te faire rire.

- Et bien tu me feras rire demain.

Le garçonnet regarda avec perplexité son trop-sérieux frère :

- Mais… Je dois te consoler.

Cette fois-ci, Mycroft daigna lever la tête de son travail et considérer l'exaspérant petit lutin.

- Et de quoi, je te prie, dois-tu me consoler ?

- Pour que tu ne sois plus un roi triste. Parce que les gens aiment mieux les rois contents.

- Et bien moi personne ne m'aime et c'est très bien comme ça ! Allez va-t'en maintenant !

- Où ?

- Hors de ma vue.

- Mais…

- Tout. De. Suite.

Sherlock entama alors une retraite stratégique, permettant à son frère de s'immerger à nouveau dans le reposant monde du travail. Ou pas.

- Je pourrais te raconter une histoire. Moi j'aime bien quand Maman me raconte une histoire…

- Sherlock.

- Ou alors que je te fasse un bisou ? Maman me fait un bisou quand j'ai mal. Mais peut-être que je devrais aller la chercher, parce que ça ne marche qu'avec les Mamans.

- Sherlock.

- Ou alors on pourrait jouer aux pirates ?

Le très respectable Mycroft Holmes pressa alors les mains contre ses tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer un début de migraine et souffla d'exaspération.

- Sherlock, viens ici.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour jouer.

- C'est vrai ?

- En quelque sorte.

Quelques minutes après, il se redressait et se replongeait à nouveau dans l'étude approfondie de l'économie du siècle dernier. Attacher son petit frère à un lit et le bâillonner n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais c'était sacrément efficace.

oOo

_Un roi triste. La pertinence de la comparaison m'a sauté aux yeux. Pour une fois que mon frère dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Oh bien sûr il n'est pas si bête que ça. Mais il reste bien moins intelligent que moi, que ça soit à cause de son QI ou de son âge n'a pas d'importance, je reste toujours seul. Ceux qui envient l'aigle solitaire dans les cieux n'ont pas idée de combien l'aigle aimerait les rejoindre. Alors oui, j'en veux à Sherlock de ne pas souffrir autant que moi. Aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître. Je lui en veux de ne pas voir ce que je vois. Je lui en veux de croire encore à l'amour parce qu'il ne sait pas encore observer. Je lui en veux de ne pas voir combien le monde est cruel. Combien l'amour est cruel. Combien ce mois passé à voir ce que j'aurais ne jamais voulu voir est cruel. Le mois le plus cruel sans doute. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne qu'on n'est jamais heureux. Et puis j'ai quand même autre chose à faire que d'écouter les histoires drôles d'un gamin de cinq ans !_

oOo

- Et aujourd'hui, tu viendras jouer avec moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas digne d'intérêt. Voilà pourquoi.

- Ça veut dire quoi pas digne d'intérêt ?

- Ça veut dire que tu es trop stupide pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi. Tu es trop ennuyeux. Et je n'aime pas m'ennuyer.

- Et ben moi je n'aime pas quand tu es là. Quand tu es là, Maman est triste et plus personne ne peut être content ni s'amuser. Vivement septembre que tu partes chez tes amis et qu'on ne te revoit plus jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Et si tu veux ne plus jamais jamais revenir, c'est pas grave, on sera tous très content. Et je préférerais que tu disparaisses et que tu meurs et qu'on ne te vois plus.

- Et bien moi je préférais quand tu n'étais pas né et j'aurais préféré que tu ne naisses jamais. Et je déteste l'été autant que toi ! Après tout, qui voudrait vivre pendant tout un mois avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi ?

- Je te déteste.

- Alors vas-t'en.

oOo

_Mycroft n'est pas digne d'intérêt._

* * *

Je publierais un autre OS sur le même sujet (l'enfance de Mycroft et Sherlock) jeudi prochain, si ça vous intéresse.

Pour l'illustration, vous pouvez la trouver sur deviant art, je vous mets le lien sur mon profil, si j'y arrive.

N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, pensez à l'auteur pleine d'espoir devant sa boîte mail le matin. Merci d'avance !

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre. (Même si vous pouvez quand même mettre une review).

Merci à Conan Doyle et à tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais absurde et parce qu'elle peu toujours apporter quelque chose aux autres.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
